Britain's Rage
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Britain goes pirate and finds out Canada has been writing letters to his hated rival, Prussia. Arthur's been drinking and he goes off on poor Matthew. WARNING: Rape, violence, abuse, semi-guro, and incest. Don't like? Don't hate. Cowritten with LyddieK.


Written by: Matthew 'Matty' Williams and Lydia Arrington

Matthew hummed softly as he scribbled the final bits of his letter to Prussia. Once he had finished it, he sighed, relaxing in the chair. "Hehe~" He smiled.

The boy failed to notice his door swing open behind him and his father, the pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland walk in. The man reeked of rum and held a half empty bottle of the stuff in his hand. He walked silently to his son and looked over his shoulder at the letter.

"And what, pray tell might that be?" He growled.

Matt jumped and gave a surprised yelp. "D-dad... I-it's nothing... I swear!" This was bad. He quickly cover Gilbert's name.

"Hmmm. Nothing? Very quick to hide nothing at all." The drunk pirate leaned in close to the terrified boy. "Me thinks ye be lying." he hissed.

Quicker than Matthew's eyes can follow, Arthur snatches the letter away from him, tearing it slightly as the boy tried to keep Gilbert's name hidden. Arthur reads the letter, his face growing more and more menacing with each line.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, tralala? This doesn't look like nothing to me!"

Looking down at his lap, Matt shrunk away from his father. "It really is nothing... I-I wasn't even going to s-send it to him... I j-just got bored..." Canada was afraid of England when he was drinking.

Especially when he got so drunk that he was a cooler, more calculating version of Russia.

Arthur snatched a fistful of Matthew's hair and pulled him out of his chair. He held his son's face close to his own and whispers "Were't even going to send it, eh? Then why is there and envelope already addressed to Prussia here on the desk?"

He winced when his hair was pulled, shaking slightly. "I w-was just... I wasn't... I wouldn't send it t-to him... I was going to send it to France, he's staying with Gilbert..." He lied, hoping his father was drunk enough to believe him.

"It certainly sounds like something France would enjoy." He began to a passage from the letter: ""You don't understand how much I hate it here Gilbert. Alfred gets me in trouble with everyone, and Dad's always getting utterly wasted! And they both ignore me all the time! The only place I feel safe anymore is with you. The only place I'm really happy is next to you in bed."

"Well, how touching." Arthur spat. "Little ickle Mattie-kins thinks nobody loves him. Oh boo-hoo." Arthur slammed Matthew's head into the wall. "Looks like you may be right."

"AH! D-dad, please... D-don't..." He pleaded. He hated this side of his father. He really did. And it was frighteningly becoming the most common behavior for England. Alfred was away on business or whatever it was, and Matt was alone. And the unloved comment stung.

Matthew's head had hit the wall so hard that blood was oozing from his temple. Arthur eyed it, mesmerized by the way it glistened in the light. Suddenly, Arthur leaned down and licked the blood from Mattie's head. He licked his lips.

"Do ye 'ave any idea how good you taste?"

The younger country whimpered in fear. This was new. "W-what...?" What was wrong with his father? He never acted this way before.

"Yer absolutely delicious. And" He said pulling out a sharp dagger, "I want more."

"P-please Dad..." He was shaking even more, afraid of what his father was planning. He wished that Gil or Francis were here to help him. Or at the very least Alfred, so he wouldn't suffer alone.

"Please what?" Arthur hissed as he slid the dagger under Matthew's shirt.

"D-don't do this!"

"But I thought you wanted to be loved?" Arthur took Mattie's ahoge into his mouth and sucked hard. Mattie moaned. "N-not l-like this!"

Arthur sliced open Matthew's shirt with the dagger. Then he pinned the boy down and used the dagger to carve curlicues into Matthew's flesh. Arthur lapped up the blood that flowed, pulling on Mattie's curl the whole time.

Matthew whimpered and tried to reason with his father. "Dad! Please stop it!" He cried in desperation. "Y-you're my father! You c-can't do this!"

"Just watch me." Arthur growls. He roughly kissed Matthew, trailing kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, where he bit on the sensitive area under his son's ear. Matthew moaned and panted. He shoved hard against Arthur and ran towards the door. But Arthur tackled him and dragged him back in the room, the wood flooring chafing the wounds on his chest.

From inside his volumous coat, Arthur pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He snapped one end around Matthew's wrist and the other end to the foot of the heavy bed frame.

Tears filled his eyes as he begged his father to stop. "No... P-please stop it... Dad, please!" He only hoped his father wasn't too far gone, but it seemed his was. It was only a matter of time before Arthur made Matt call him by his name or by 'captain'.

Arthur took another swig of rum. He looked down at the crying, quivering boy on the floor and smirked. "What a pretty face. Seems a shame to dirty it." He drew the flat of his blade across Matthew's cheek. Mattie whimpered. His father wouldn't- He couldn't-

He gasped as Arthur nicked his plump bottom lip. His father kissed him, sucking the blood from the cut. He kissed the boy's jaw, then bit the same spot. He nibbled his way down Mattie's neck to his chest where he took one of the boys nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

"DADDY! STOP! PLEASE!" Matthew screamed.

Arthur pulled back. "What was that?" he growled.

"Please, Daddy. Please, please just stop this! I'm begging you, just stop!" Matthew was sobbing now. Just how far was his father planning to go?

Arthur back-handed Matthew. He chuckled as his son whimpered again. He straddled the boy's thin waist and started tugging on his curl again.

"Call me Captain."

Matthew whimpered. Off the deep end, goes Arthur Kirkland. "D-daddy... Please, I won't d-do it again!" He moaned softly at the tugging on his ahoge. "Daddy.." He cried softly.

"I said," he growled "to call me Captain." He punctuated each word with a sharp tug on Mattie's ahoge. "Now *tug* do *tug* we *tug* write *tug* letters *tug* to *tug* Prussia? *tug*"

"I-I'm an adult! I c-can do what I want!" He groaned, the abuse to his ahoge causing him to become aroused, much to his mortification.

The pirate noticed the growing bulge in his sons pants. He laughed. "Can you? I don't think so."

Arthur buried his face in the junction of Matthew's neck and shoulder, biting, licking, and sucking the flesh there. Al the while he was palming and stroking Mattie's erection through his trousers.

"You don't do what you want to. You do what I want you to do."

"D-da- Captain... I'm not g-going to listen t-to you forever... Please... D-don't do this..." He closed his eyes, turning his head away from England, trying to ignore that it was starting to feel good.

Arthur unbuttoned Matthew's trousers and slipped his hand inside, stroking and squeezing Matthew's member.

"I'll do whatever I want, boy. Just you try and stop me."

Arthur himself was growing hard, to Matthew's horror. Would Arthur rape him? The prospect of unwanted sex seemed to be more and more likely.

Matt bit his cut lip and whimpered in pain from it. Begging clearly wasn't working. Maybe it was time to change tactics. Matthew struggled again, trying to throw England off him, the handcuffs making it difficult.

Arthur grew annoyed at Matthew's attempts to throw him off. But at the same time, he became even more excited. He leaned back away from Matthew's flailing and shucked off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

He then pulled Mattie's trousers off completely, leaving him bare. Matthew drew his legs up trying to cover himself. Arthur pulled Matthew's thighs apart and held them down. He then took Matthew's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. He started to stroke his own arousal as he listened to the moans and small sounds his son couldn't hold back. He soon grew tired of this though and pulled away. He grinned evilly at the muffled moan Mattie gave when Arthur stopped.

Arthur pulled off his own trousers and pulled Canada's head up off the floor. "Suck" he ordered.

Matthew blanched and shook his head. His father just couldn't be serious. Arthur scowled and picked up his dagger again. "That wasn't a request." He said, holding the blade against the boy's throat. Mattie let out a sob, but leaned forward and gingerly sucked on the tip of Arthur's erection. Holding the back of Matthew's head tightly, Arthur thrust deep into the boy's mouth, making him gag.

Mattie couldn't fight back, not in this position. All he could do was play along, trying to please his father to make him stop. He nervously began to suck his father's member, careful not to make himself gag. He really hated this. He hated himself even more for finding it arousing.

Arthur groaned. The boy was learning to do what his captain ordered him to do.

Arthur leaned down to suck on Mattie's curl. His free hand snaked down to pump the boy's cock. Matthew whimpered, unconsciously bucking into Arthur's hand. He couldn't stand all the stimulation, but he didn't want it to stop. Arthur gave one more squeeze and Matthew could no longer hold back. He pulled his head off Arthur and cried wordlessly as he came. He fell back panting. Was he done with this torture yet?

Matt's chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-closed. He wanted to resume begging, but he was actually enjoying this, much to his horror.

Arthur didn't wait for Matthew to recover. He was impatient for his own release. But, in the fore front of his mind was an even more twisted idea. And one that he fully intended on carrying out. He flipped poor Mattie over so that he was laying on his stomach.

Matthew blushed furiously, hiding his face on the floor. "Please no... Please no..." His father wasn't thinking that. He wouldn't! ...Would he?

Arthur spread Matt's legs apart, giving himself room to kneel behind the boy. He let his fingers trace over Matthew's entrance, plunging one in without warning.

"DADDY! I m-mean C-captain. Please! NOOO!" He was crying again, unable to hold back the frightened tears. He couldn't help the relieved sigh he breathed when he felt Arthur pull out his finger.

But he tensed up again when he felt something hard and cold against him. He screamed when the mystery object was shoved violently inside him. He looked over his shoulder to see that the sadistic pirate had shoved his old-fashioned flintlock pistol up his ass.

"NOOO! PLEASE!" He couldn't help but scream as Arthur violated him with the pistol. God, it hurt! Matthew couldn't even remember what he had done to make the pirate so angry with him.

Arthur pulled the pistol out of the trembling, moaning mess of a boy in front of him. He watched lazily as the blood dripped off the barrel of the gun. Then tossing the weapon aside, he entered the boy himself, finally deciding that he'd ignored his own arousal long enough. He didn't even try to repress the groan of pleasure that bubbled from his throat as his cock was buried in the wet heat.

Matt's nails dug into the wooden floor, panting heavily at the feel of his father. This man was sick in the head. He had to be. What kind of monster would do this to their child? Matthew felt as helpless as ever and he trembled, feeling sick to his stomach.

Arthur hated to admit that he was already near his climax after only a few thrusts. But it had been a long time since he'd had sex, and all the things he had done to his youngest son just made it even more exciting. He groaned, thrusting harder and deeper into Matthew.

Mattie screamed as his vision went white. His father was using him too hard! He vaguely realized that the pirate had come as he finally passed out.

-Fin 3- 


End file.
